


Homecoming

by randomusername



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, my two favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomusername/pseuds/randomusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just had the random urge to write some Married!Chris/Reader, and then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mention it in the fic, but you guys have been married for three years, let's say.

You had only been home for a few nights, and, not surprisingly, you were still recovering from shooting your latest movie.

 

It had a lot of stunts in it, and the catsuit your character wore as a costume had forced you into a high-octane workout routine paired with strict dieting. So, when filming wrapped, the first thing you did was grab a piece of chocolate from the first craft services table you found.

 

Chris hadn’t been able to attend the wrap party; he was at home in Boston getting ready to leave for a press tour, which was starting in LA and ending in London. You had missed him so badly over the two months that you were shooting in Vancouver. He had visited you twice, but his schedule didn’t allow for much more. You had last seen him three weeks ago, and while he was visiting you, the two of you pretty much never left your bed.

 

Sadly, he’d left for his tour the day before you arrived home from filming. You walked into your empty house and tried to suppress that sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. You were happy to be able to sleep in your own bed again, but it just wasn’t the same without being able to feel your husband’s strong arms around you.

 

That night as you were replying to your emails, you saw that you had a new one from Chris:

 

_“Hey, babe, just settling into my hotel for the night. I miss you so much and I can’t wait to come home and see you and kiss you and hold you, and do other things, of course. ONLY SEVENTEEN MORE DAYS!”_

 

You giggled softly to yourself after reading his message before noticing an attached link. You clicked it and saw that it was a cast interview. The title was ‘Twenty Questions with the Avengers.’ You smiled to yourself, thinking, ‘this should be good.’

 

The interviewer on the screen appeared and quickly explained the game, saying that she was going to be asking each of the four guests (Chris, Scarlet, Hemsworth, and Mark), five questions a piece. You settled into your bed and waited for the interview to start.

 

As soon as you saw Chris on the screen, a huge grin spread across your face, which was coupled with a feeling of warmth that bloomed in the pit of your stomach.

 

“Alright, Chris,” the interviewer started, tossing her long, brown hair over one shoulder, “I’m going to ask you five questions, and you are going to just answer them with the first thing that comes to mind.”

 

“Okay, I can do that,” he replied, smiling and causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle in the way that you loved.

 

“What is your favorite candy?”

 

“Jellybeans.”

 

“Cats or dogs?”

 

“Dogs.”

 

“Early bird or night owl?”

 

“Oohh, this is a tough one. I’m gonna say night owl.”

 

“Black tie or casual?”

 

“Casual. Hands down, every time.”

 

“What do you miss most while filming and touring?”

 

Chris sighed before leaning back in his chair and shaking his head softly. “My family, of course, but especially my wife. No question. She’s my best friend, she makes me laugh, and she keeps me sane. I haven’t actually seen her in a few weeks because she was working on a movie and now I’m touring, and it won’t be a few weeks more until I’ll be home again. I’ve just been sort of going out of my mind without her. So, yeah. Being home with her is what I miss most.”

 

As you heard Chris talking you felt a lump forming in your throat. You missed him so much, and watching that video only made you miss him more, not that you were surprised. You closed the video and replied to his email, keeping your message short and sweet:

 

_“I love you, Chris, and I can’t WAIT for these next few weeks to be over!”_

 

But the wait was finally ending tonight. After all of your waiting, Chris’s tour had ended and he was getting ready to fly home. You awoke that morning to your cell phone ringing on the nightstand, and you answered it without looking.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, baby, it’s me.”

 

You immediately smiled and perked up at the sound of your husband’s voice. You sat up in bed as you replied, “Hey, Chris.” You leaned over and checked the clock. “Why are you calling me so early? It’s only five!”

 

“Sorry, honey,” he answered with a chuckle, “we’re five hours ahead here in London. I guess I forgot about the time zones. I just wanted to tell you that I’m so ready to come home and finally be with you again.”

 

You hummed in agreement, raking a hand through your wild hair. “Agreed. What time are you getting in?”

 

“I think my flight lands around three in the morning your time, so I guess I’ll be home at four.”

 

You groaned impatiently. “Chris, I’m seriously going to explode! I need you home already. It’s been a month and a half!”

 

“I know, baby, I know. And, not that I wasn’t enjoying myself, but phone sex and Skype just aren’t cutting it for me anymore.”

 

“Oh?” You joked being offended, “Are you saying that I didn’t put on a good show for you?”

 

He laughed heartily before answering, “No, (Y/N), I’m not saying that at all. I’m only saying that seeing your body on my computer screen or phone isn’t the same as being able to touch and taste it myself.”

 

“Chris,” you moaned his name into the phone involuntarily, but you weren’t surprised. It didn’t take much to turn you on when it’d been so long since you last had sex.

 

“Fuck, babe, I missed hearing you moan my name. As soon as I get home I swear I am going to make love to you until we’re both blue in the face.”

 

You don’t know why, but something about hearing Chris say ‘make love’ always made your heart skip a beat. “I’m going to hold you to that, Mr. Evans.”

 

He chuckled softly on the other end. “Oh, don’t worry, Mrs. Evans. You know I’m true to my word.” Before you could reply he was talking again. “Listen, (Y/N), I have to go, but I’ll be see you later okay? I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby,” you replied, feeling giddy and excited as you hung up the phone.

 

Later in the evening, you tried to get everything ready for Chris’s arrival. You ordered pizza from his favorite restaurant, bought him the biggest bag of Starburst jellybeans you could find, and stocked the fridge with his favorite beer. It was only ten o’clock, and you still had a few hours to kill before he got home, so you decided to take a shower.

 

When you got out, you went over to your shared walk-in closet and ran your hands over his shirts that were hanging there. When you found the one you wanted – one of his many Tom Brady jerseys – you slipped it on and suppressed a moan at being totally enveloped in the scent of his cologne.

 

You walked over to your bed and laid down, taking out your phone and scrolling through the pictures you and Chris had sent back and forth while you were separated. He’d asked you for a sexy photo of yourself in your character’s catsuit, so you put the thing on, the body-hugging leather clinging to your frame. Before taking the picture, you pulled its front zipper down until it was halfway down our stomach, and pushed one side off of your shoulder so that one of your breasts was visible. You’d put on your best sexy face and sent the picture, laughing aloud when you got Chris’s reply:

_Fuck, babe, you definitely aren’t playing fair_

 

You replied quickly, broad grin still on your face: **Just giving you what you asked for. Now come on, it’s your turn**

 

Since Chris was at home in Boston, he couldn’t get you a picture of himself in costume, but you didn’t mind all that much. The uniform made him look amazing, but you were much more interested in what was underneath it. When he finally sent a picture back, you opened it giddily only to almost drop your phone because of the image displayed on it.

 

It was Chris, sitting in your bed and leaning up against the headboard, erect cock grasped firmly in one hand. You clenched your thighs together at the sight and had to keep yourself from drooling. You could see the definition of his abs, and the look on his face was one that never failed to rile you up. You couldn’t even manage a reply to the photo before you were stripping off your cat suit and doing your best to ease some of your tension.

 

And that was where you found yourself again tonight, only this time you were in your own bed instead of a hotel. You pulled up the picture of Chris, and as soon as you saw it, you felt your arousal grow. You let your hand slide into your panties, finding yourself to be wet already. Probably from the anticipation of finally seeing Chris again.

 

You looked at the picture appreciatively, your eyes glued to his cock as you brought yourself up and over your peak in record time. As you tried to come down from your orgasm, you rested back against the pillows, deciding that it might be a good idea to take a short nap before Chris got home.

 

When you woke up, you felt a warm presence at your back, and an arm draped over your waist. Immediately you realized you overslept and turned to find Chris in the bed sleeping behind you. You felt tears welling up in your eyes as you looked at your sleeping husband. You’d missed him so much that you couldn’t help the tear or two that spilled over. The tattoo on his chest was just barely peeking out of the V-neck of his tee shirt and you were itching to run your fingers over it, but held yourself back. You turned onto your other side so that you could see him better and leaned in, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

 

He stirred and opened his eyes – well, one of them – before cracking a sleepy smile at you. “Hey, beautiful,” his voice was heavy and groggy with sleep, and you felt a little guilty for waking him, but the need to talk to him quickly suppressed it.

 

“Chris, oh my god, I missed you so much,” you told him as you kissed his cheek, then his forehead, then his jaw and neck, burying your face there and wrapping your arm around his waist.

 

“I missed you, too, baby. Thank you for the pizza and candy and beer. I stuffed my face.”

 

You giggled at that as you hugged him tighter. “You’re welcome. I’m sorry I wasn’t awake when you got here. I thought I could just take a little nap, but apparently not.”

 

He laughed at that, and the sound rumbled outward from his chest. You’d missed that so much. “It’s okay, (Y/N). Seeing you in bed asleep in one of my jerseys was almost as good. And you also missed me almost crying at seeing you again, so that’s a plus.”

 

You wiggled backward a bit out of his embrace to look him in the eye. “You almost cried?”

 

“Yeah, I did. I just missed you so much I didn’t realize until I saw you.”

 

You leaned in and kissed him on the lips, running your hands over his body before breaking away, ignoring his groan of protest. “I love you, Chris Evans.”

 

He smiled and kissed you softly before replying, “And I love you, (Y/N) Evans.”

 

You chuckled and let him pull you back into his arms. “You know, no one calls me that but you.”

 

“What?”

 

“(Y/N) Evans. To the rest of the world I’m still (Your First and Last Name).” You hadn’t wanted to use Chris’s last name professionally, fearing that it would only confuse your fans. While you were (Y/N) Evans legally, professionally you kept your name the same.

 

He smiled at that and brought one of his hands up to your face, sweeping his thumb back and forth over your cheek. “The rest of the world doesn’t know you like I do, so maybe it’s best we keep it that way.” He pulled you into another kiss, and this time shifted his body so that he was lying on top of you. You immediately spread your legs so that he could get comfortable, wrapping them around his waist when he deepened the kiss and swept his tongue over yours.

 

You moaned into his mouth and he bucked his hips against yours, making you clench his tee shirt in your hands as you ground back against him.

 

You moved your hands over his body, reacquainting yourself with the feel of him before you slipped your hands under the hem of his shirt and let them travel up his sides and over his back. He groaned appreciatively at your exploration before he shifted away from you, kneeling between your spread legs as he lifted his shirt up and over his head. He threw it somewhere off to the side before grabbing the hem of the jersey you wore and lifting it when you sit up to help him get it off.

 

His eyes immediately fell down to your breasts, and you smiled before he pushed you back down against the bed, dropping his head down so that he could take one of your nipples in his mouth as he massaged the other breast with one of his hands. The feeling of his tongue against your sensitive skin almost made you cry out, but you bit your lip before the sound can escape you. He released you from his mouth and trailed his lips up your neck, nipping at your jaw.

 

“God, I’ve missed being with you like this, babe. The pictures just aren’t the same.”

 

You nodded in agreement before moving and pinning him to the mattress. You straddled his hips and held his face in your hands, kissing him greedily and biting at his bottom lip as you pulled away. “Don’t even mention pictures right now, baby. I’ve been masturbating like crazy to the one you sent me and now I need the real thing.”

 

Chris moaned at your words as you slip down his body, brushing your lips over his chest and softly worrying the skin of his hips between your teeth. When you got to the waistband of his pajama pants, you kissed the skin around it before hooking your fingers in the elastic. He lifted his hips as you tugged them downward and you nearly gasped at the sight of his cock, swollen and begging to be touched.

 

You wrapped your hand around it and clenched your thighs together at the solid warmth and weight of it. You began stroking it, gently pulling your hand up and down as precome beaded at the tip. Chris watched you intently, breathing erratic and shallow as he grabbed a pillow and bunched it up under his head so that he could watch you comfortably.

 

With that, you decided it was time for the show to begin. You leaned in close and kissed the base of his shaft before pressing your tongue against it and licking it all the way up to the tip. When you got there you rubbed your tongue against the underside where the head and shaft met, wanting to laugh at the way Chris’s body tightened and he swore through clenched teeth.

 

“Fuck, (Y/N), this is gonna be quick,” he panted, scrubbing his face with an open palm as you enveloped the head of his cock in your mouth and flicked over it with your tongue. “You’re so good at that,” he praised you. “I missed feeling your mouth on me.”

 

You took as much of his shaft into your mouth as you could before pulling off with a wet smack and stroking it as you looked up at him. “That’s okay, I have a few ideas on how we can pass the time while we wait for you to get it up again.” With that said, you went back to work, sucking his cock as if your life depended on it. He started bucking his hips upward into your mouth, and you knew he was close. You pulled back until only the head was in your mouth and you sucked hard on it while stroking his shaft.

 

One of his hands fell down to your head, gently grasping your hair in his fist as he tried to keep from fucking your mouth. "Baby," he panted, "I'm gonna—"

 

He didn't even complete his sentence before he was coming into your mouth, spilling his release down your throat.

 

When the waves of his orgasm finally subsided, he released his grip on your head and sat up to kiss you, groaning at the taste of himself on your tongue. He then moved you onto your back and knelt between your spread legs, trailing kisses down your body until his head was between your thighs. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of your panties and you heard his breath stutter as he took in the sight of you before him.

 

“Look at that gorgeous cunt.” He said mostly to himself as he settled between your legs and kissed your lower lips, making your back arch off of the bed as he spread your legs further apart. He dragged a finger through your wetness, gathering it before circling your clit. As he did this, his eyes locked on yours. “(Y/N), you’re so fucking wet.” Still watching you, he removed his fingers from you and sucked them into his mouth, letting his eyes slide closed as he moaned around the digits.

 

“Chris, please,” you begged, “stop teasing.”

 

He chuckled at that before leaning in and circling your entrance with his tongue before trailing it up to your clit and sucking it into his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” you breathed, clenching the sheets in your hands as his tongue flicked over you, making your legs clench as you felt yourself getting closer to orgasm. Just as you were getting used to his intensity, he plunged two fingers into you, fucking you perfectly with them before curving them to press against your g-spot. You gave an almost-scream as you came, shuddering against his face and trying not to grind your pussy into his mouth. He gently licked and kissed you to bring you back down to earth, and when you finally caught your breath he was crawling up your body with a broad grin on his face.

 

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?” He joked before ducking down to claim your lips with his own, causing you to moan into his mouth as his tongue swept over yours. “You ready to keep going?”

 

You nodded immediately, giving him another quick kiss before you said, “Lay down, baby.”

 

He smiled at your command and flopped over onto his back, his newly-returned erection slapping against his stomach when he did. At the sight of his cock, you bit your lip and reached out for it, stroking it softly as you climbed into his lap.

 

“You have the most perfect cock, Chris,” you told him with a sultry smile. “I would love to spend all day with it in my mouth if I could.”

 

He groaned and raked a hand through his hair as you positioned yourself over him, rubbing the head of his cock against your dripping folds. “Come on, (Y/N),” he moved his hands to your thighs, running them over the smooth skin there before gripping your ass in both of his hands. “That’s it,” he muttered to himself as you slid down onto his throbbing length. “Holy shit,” he cursed when you moved your hands to his chest and started grinding in his lap, “fuck, I will never get over how amazing it feels to be inside of you.” You moved your hands to pin his on either side of his head, lacing your fingers together and leaning down to kiss him softly, your nipples rubbing against his chest hair.

 

You continued on that way for a few moments more until he moved his hands from yours to your breasts, massaging them and pinching your nipples as you sat up and bounced on his cock. “God, you look so amazing like this, (Y/N), you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He sat up and cradled you in his arms, pressing his forehead against your neck before he added, “And you’re all mine.”

 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and held him close to you. One of your hands moved to the back of his head and you closed your hand around a fistful of his hair, tugging it gently so that you could pull his head far back enough to kiss him. This kiss was tender but full of fire, tongues and lips clashing together as you rode him in a frenzy. You broke the kiss on a moan, digging your nails into his skin as you cried out. “Oh, my god, Chris, I’m so close.”

 

“I know, baby, I can feel it,” he replied before flipping you over so that he was now on top of you. You didn’t even protest as he picked up the pace, moving his hips at the perfect tempo as you started to flutter around his cock. He moved one of his hands down to where you were joined and rubbed your clit in swift circles until you started convulsing under him. “That’s it, sweetheart,” he panted as sweat started to bead his brow, “come for me. Take me with you.”

 

At that, your back bowed off of the bed and your orgasm overtook you, making your clench your eyes shut as Chris rode you through it, finding his own orgasm moments later and spilling himself inside of you.

 

For the next few minutes the two of you laid there, still joined, as you caught your breath. When he was finally feeling strong enough, Chris rolled off of you and flopped down onto his back beside you. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before he turned his head to find you resting with your hands on your lower abdomen.

 

You looked over to him, a small smile on your face. “Do you think this one did it?”

 

He smiled at you before turning onto his side and pulling you close until your back was pressed against his chest. He dropped his hand to join yours on your stomach and buried his face in your neck before he replied, “I don’t know, but I hope so.”

 

You smiled back and nestled into his embrace, stifling a yawn as you did so. “Me too.” You grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it before you closed your eyes in contentment. “Welcome home, baby.”

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking about continuing on in this verse, but I'm not sure. I'm open to any requests/suggestions you may have. Thank you for reading!


End file.
